Random Pyro Scenes
by Random Cellists
Summary: Random Romatic Scenes Involving Pyro and an OC. Included: When You Come Back Down, Nickel Creek Semi Song-Fic Scene
1. Installment 1

_Scene 1:_

John, known to his close friends and closer enemies as Pyro, lounged in a chair. On the desk in front of him sat an idling computer. He had been in the middle of a particularly lovely scene where Amanda had been about to fall into the waiting arms of her lover when suddenly… inspiration had flitted away. Staring out the window, he idly clicked his lighter. Then, he saw someone that could perhaps help him. 

She sat outside charging leaves and watching them shrivel before hitting the ground. Autumn was her favorite season, John knew. She and him… they had bonded. They shared a love of fire. Not necessarily for the fire's power of destruction, but for its beauty...it's power…its warmth. He walked down the stairs and outside, stopping at every window to simply observe her. She didn't realize the power of her beauty, at least in moments like this. There were times when she would use her beauty to get things, but only in a playful joking manner. Pyro gave a soft chuckle as he remembered the time she hadn't wanted to do her bio homework and had convinced him to do it…But that was in his past, before he had known her as a friend and confidant. 

Mikki sat on the edge of the big stone fountain. The water was off as it was getting colder. She was glad for that. The water always distracted her from charging the things around her. She heard a person approach from behind her. Out of instinct she charged a card and held it in her hand. A good friend of hers had always taught her to be on guard. He had given her the cards to protect her. She didn't want to use it here, but you never knew.

"Put the card down, shelia" he whispered as he sat down beside her. With anyone else that term would have been degrading, but from him to her… it was normal. "I was watching you."

"Want to join me?" she asked cinging another leaf on its way to the ground. He flicked out his lighter and contemplated starting a fire but something stopped him.

"Naw…" Mikki turned and looked at him sharply. Had he just turned down a chance to start a fire? "I need your help." He stated turning to face her.

"With what..?" Mikki asked dubiously turning towards him as well. 

"I need inspiration for my scene. Will you act it out with me? I promise we won't go too far, I just... I need to know where to go next." Mikki slowly nodded. "Okay, when we last left our two lovebirds they were sitting in a music room. The man was playing the piano while Amanda lounged. But then it was Amanda's turn to play. Roberto stands behind her as she plays." Mikki turned with her back facing him and pretended to play the piano. Pyro stood up and stood close behind her with his hands lightly upon her shoulders.

"Now what?" she stage whispered.

"Well, she said something about not being able to play properly, and he leaned down and in cheesy romance novel style proceeded to show her how to play." Pyro demonstrated. He slowly ran his hands down her arms sending delicious shivers up her spine, and then interlocked her hands with his. Finally he placed his hands over hers and leaned down until his mouth was at her ears.

"Like this m'dear" he whispered and proceeded to air play Bach. 

She turned at looked at him. "I've always wanted to learn how to play better, Roberto" she purred then giggled against his shoulder. "I'm sorry Pyro, I can't. It's too funny…" she trailed off as she looked into his eyes. He leaned forward slowly and casually brushed his lips across hers. She gave a small sigh and followed his lead when he stood up. 

"Would you like to dance?" he asked before kissing her again and leading her into a mock waltz. Around them leaves were charged, falling and creating tiny fireworks for the couple. Who needed Bach anyway?

_Scene 2:_

_"Angel let me help you with your wings…" _

~ When You Come Back Down, Nickel Creek

It was nearing Halloween Night. Mikki sat in her room trying on her costume. Sure, she was really too old to go out and trick or treat, but Mikki figured it was only fair she get to dress up and greet the trick-or-treaters. She put on her long white flowing gown. She loved the way the skirt had triangular pastel panels that just barely brushed the floor and brightened the shimmery white gown. The sleeves were long and flowing and she delighted herself for a minute simply swinging her hands around and watching in fascination as the material floated behind her. 

She gave a soft giggle then tiptoed out of her room. St. John was working on a novel, so she walked quietly so as not to disturb him. Mikki looked in on him as she passed and saw he was diligently typing. She gave another soft giggle and continued to the room where the rest of her costume awaited. She had just finished putting the final touches on the wings and halo and had yet to put them on. Carefully she placed the halo atop her head and went to put on her wings, but found that she hadn't made the straps quite wide enough to fit her arms through. Whatever the problem, she just couldn't get them on.

She struggled a bit more but stopped abruptly when she became aware of a presence behind her. 

"Having trouble, angel?" St John asked from behind her. 

"Ummm…. No not really…" Mikki stammered, abandoning her struggles and placing the wings in front of her. "I was just making sure they were still connected in all the right places." Pyro nodded and stood there looking at her before turning and walking off again. Mikki heaved a sigh of relief. Her emotions always went haywire when he was around. She was surprised random objects hadn't exploded. Her powers were so connected with her emotions, sometimes St John's merest presence caused. She shook her head and carried her wings back to her room. 

She ran down to make sure the candy was set out and that nobody had touched it. She checked last minute decorations then she would spend some time struggling into her costume. She shoed all the party goers out, helping to straighten bits of costume. Then she rechecked the candy, made sure the lights were on and the mood music was playing. Mikki looked down at her watch, "Oh NO!" she cried. It was already 7:00 and she still hadn't put her wings on. She ran up the stairs, stopping to straighten the Halloween pumpkin garland and into her room. There stood Pyro in the middle of her room, dressed as a devil. She started and a faint blush tinted her cheeks. He was certainly a hot devil, no pun intended. 

"H-Hey, Sin-jin" she stuttered and slurred walking into the room and to her dresser, pretending to be straightening her halo. 

"Allo Mikki" he said. He walked up between him and re-straightened her halo to suit him, using that as an excuse to run his hands through her hair, eliciting delicious shivers up and down her spine and arms. She tensed as his hands lightly rested on her waist, drawing her closer to him. He brought his head close to her neck and breathed her scent in. "You smell like cookies" he commented, seemingly unaware of the effect of his voice on her senses. "And licorice….Have you been sneaking candy?" he chuckled sending another shiver down her spine. Lightly he placed his lips against her neck. Her knees turned to jelly and she lightly placed her hands upon the dresser.

"Need some help with your costume?" John asked, interrupting her kiss-induced haze. Mikki nodded, glad for a chance to try and stop the world from tilting from under her feet. You couldn't get involved with men like St .John. They teased and played, but they weren't serious. They did not realize they were hurting you either. She sighed. She would just have to keep her distance. That's it distance. John's hands were back, pushing her hair over her shoulder. What was that about distance?

She melted with his touch again. Vaguely she felt the wings slide up her arms and fit snugly on her back. She felt him trace the wings, ruffling her carefully attached flowers. Mikki turned to face him, her face flushed and her eyes bright. He smiled at the effect he knew he was having on her. He lightly brushed his fingers over her cheek and tangled it in her beautiful hair. He leaned in and lightly kissed the corner of her mouth. She raised her arms and as if in some spell, met his mouth for a second kiss. His other had traveled up her back to join his other. Mikki was getting wrapped up in the feelings she was experiencing until she heard a bang on the door. 

"Trick or Treat!" A chorus of kids yelled. Mikki moaned against john's mouth. Pyro flicked out his lighter and sent a firey pumpkin out the window. Pyro kissed Mikki as the kids ran screaming down the driveway, being chased by the laughing jack-o-fire. John gave a short laugh and looking into Mikki's clouded eyes asked "Where were we?" tracing her bottom lip with his finger, he answered himself. "Ahhh... Yes, right about here…" and he lowered his mouth to taste her again.


	2. Installment 2

Mikki had been working on the sculpture all afternoon. It was an exact replica of the fountain's statue out front, right down to the chip on the nose. She examined it for a moment more before brushing her hair out of her face.

"Ya got clay on you face now, luv" came a voice from the doorway. She turned at the sound of the voice and smile at John.

"Well, I was in need of a facial" she joked picking up her sculpture and taking it to the makeshift furnace. "Care to do the honours?" she asked, gesturing towards the sculpture. John grinned and drew out his lighter. With a flick, a ball of fire surrounded the sculpture, equally heating all parts to make it hard and paintable. She grinned like a child watching the flames finalize her work. After a minute of enjoying the fire, Mikki realized their close proximity. She turned a little too quickly and wound up semi stumbling into his arms. 

"Well, if you wanted a hug, you just had to ask" John joked. Mikki blushed a bit and accepted the small kiss he gave her. After drawing away he wiped at the smudge of clay on her face. With a smile she thanked him and leaned into a not-so-awkward hug. Leaning against his chest was extremely comfortable, she thought.

"Why were you coming up here, john?" she asked without moving. "I mean I know of course you missed my presence, but other than that…"

"Oh, I just wanted to invite you to a dinner for two on the roof tonight." John said innocently.

"Dinner? On the roof?" she asked leaning back to see his face. "What's the occasion?"  

"I'll tell you there…" he grinned and with one last kiss he was gone, as was the fire. She shrugged and turned back to her sculpture. It needed at least another hour under the fire. She'd have to remember to remind him that night. 

She was brought back from her world of art by a knock on the door frame a few hours later. 

"Our dinner awaits…" john said offering his arm. She laughed and set down her work. She accepted his arm and together they walked up the stairs to the roof. There on the ground was a checkered picnic blanket with fancy plates with Chinese food on them, candles made of flames surrounding the blanket and a 2-litre bottle of Coca-cola. She let out a surprised gasp and turned to john, only to find him holding out a beautiful necklace. The stone looked as if it contained a fire ball. It flickered and flashed even in the candle light. 

"John, is that for me?!" at his smiling nod, she accepted the necklace and looked closer at it. "Now, seriously john, what's the occasion?" she asked lowering the necklace.

"I sold my novel." He whispered. All the candles grew larger as john's happiness expanded the flames. Mikki let out a squeal and threw her arms around him. 

"That's so great!!!" Mikki squealed, as he picked her up and spun her around.  When her feet touched the ground again she glanced back at the dinner setting. "So this is all in celebration?" she laughed. "It's wonderful!" John held out his hand. "I want to see the necklace on you. May I?" Mikki handed him the necklace and turned away from him. All too familiar shivers ran up her arms as he fastened the necklace around her neck. He turned her around and smiled softly. "I knew I had an eye for jewelry. It looks beautiful on you." He leaned in and gently kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. When his lips left hers, she leaned against him. 

"This is a wonderful night." She observed the city lights in the distance.

"It's more wonderful that you're here with me." He said giving her another kiss. "Let's eat. We have a couple of celebratory movies to watch afterwards." He gently brushed a finger down her face and they both sat down to their rooftop dinner. 


End file.
